Talk:Rock Raiders
lego rock raiders sets should be sold again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i never got one info:Slimy slugs were pests.They would leap on crystals and suck the energy out of them. A MESS!!!! THIS PAGE IS A MESS! It's Planet U, not Planet X! They are slimy slugs, not Crystal Slugs! Book only... HAVE YOU NEVER PLAYED THE GAMES??? FORGETING ROCKWHALES, SPIDERS, SCORPIONS, BATS, WTF?????--Lair of Rockwhales 22:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUSLY, THIS PAGE IS MESSED UP, THERE IS NO SUCH PLACE AS PLANET X, IT'S PLANET U! Look... This page contains no data on the games. I mean, Lava Monsters in book only? Phhht. I'll fix Planet "X", the rest is up to you.--Lair of Rockwhales 16:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *I would like to suggest that you calm down a bit, and please, don't yell at us... we're not all knowing, and yes we do make mistakes from time to time around here. If you find one, feel free to correct it instead of starting to yell at us. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Woah, calm down. I think it was planet X from the book, but if it was Planet X, then ad it. There were no Rockwhales, Spiders, Scorpions, Bats. I have not played the game, if you have proof of it then add it but I'm certain that tehre were no rockwhales etc... They are called crystal slugs because they eat crystals. Please, don't yell. I have the books but I've never played the game so I didn't reference it. 21:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) KJHF, a trusted user of another friendly wiki has played the game. The only creatures on your list that are real are spiders and bats. 21:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have played the game, and BobaFett2 is right about there being only spiders and bats. It is also Planet U and there are Lava Monsters. I did think that they were called Slimy Slugs though. 07:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your input! 20:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I also have a copy of the game, ask me questions, and I'll answer what I know.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you know where you can buy it? Ours doesn't work anymore. 06:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Amazon or Bricklink but it might just be that the game doesn't work at all. LEGO Alpha Team doesn't work anymore for us and we have newer computers. 12:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You're all wrong. The PS1 Game had spiders and scorpions and Rockwhales, rockwhales also appeared in the book HADU, It was Planet u in the book RfS, and i have hacked the game to reveal spiders snakes and scorpions in the beta.--Lair of Rockwhales 22:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Rock Whales are not there...I have trusted sources and if you hacked then technically it could just be something you did, not a real game creature... 22:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Let's Get this cleared up, Yes? Rockwhales Were Never In the Computer game, But they Were in the Playstation 1 Game. In the Games Code, Lies Data For Spiders, Scorpions, And Snakes. This Was never Implemented, However./ the Slugs Are Called "Slimy Slugs". Lava Monsters Appeared in the Games. It Is In Fact Planet U. Does Anything Else need Clearing up? -Zephyr Spider and Scorpions appeared in the PS1 game and have dead data in the PC game as stated above. Listen, I'm representing RRU and can say the quality of this page is lacking. I fixxed stuff for you. Also, the RRU community wished the link to their site removed, so it is done so by person above. --Lair of Rockwhales 23:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Also, plots for the 3 books may be coming soon.--Lair of Rockwhales 23:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Anyone want to reply to this?--Lair of Rockwhales 23:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The power miners is in the see also section because it is a related theme. 23:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What the heck? I fix your page and you do crap to it. Reverted back. I added back Power Miners, but my fixxes stay, and the link to RRU is removed.--Lair of Rockwhales 23:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the rollback-I didin't know it would revert 3 edits at once. Also, you are not a God. You are acting as if you know everything and I don't argue with that but it's not necessarily a fix unless others agree. I didn't do crap to it; the page was already pretty good. I just made a simple mistake. Sure, you can remove the RRU link if you wish but all that does is get rid of way for people to find your community. Having a link in no way associates us with RRU; it just gives them free publicity. 23:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well they didn't want the link here. Also, I claim not to know everything about everything with anything even lego, But I know about everything to do with Rock Raiders. And I just want to inform you that though it may have seemed like a good article, it needs a lot of work done.--Lair of Rockwhales 23:46, July 27, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlTm95PGJ0k A video I made proving Rockwhales exist in the PSX game.--Lair of Rockwhales 00:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I also have images of everything--Lair of Rockwhales 00:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) U (made me) mad You have incited the wrath of TheDoctor. You. BobaFett. Whatever your name is. Put a sock in it. You argue with someone who has, 1. Played the game in and out at least 3 times, 2. Has dug through every file in the game, and 3. Is a trusted and valuable member of Rock Raiders United. Before you start to doubt his knowelge on said topics, how about you google us and look through all the stuff we do. I think we know what we are talking about when we say something. If you want, we can scan the entire instruction book in high quality, 700dpi, enlarged pages, and post the links to all of them. That should clear up any confusion about termonolgy. Also, do not revert any changes made by Lair here. Doing so shall invoke a wave of angry RRU members to purify the page. We do not need any more publicity, we already have 3.6% of the community doing everything. We do not need any more inactive members. This is your last warning from me. Lair, don't flame them, and they will not have to face Cirevam. Speaking of me, I do apologize for the way my comrades are acting on your website. They should know better than to barge in and accuse everyone here of being idiots, and make us look like a bunch of bullies. Please forgive them, as they mean well but can't stand it when people pass off misinformation as fact. If they add information here that seems suspicious, just ask for proof that it is real and we will provide it. Also, if they give you any more trouble here, I'll reprimand them on Rock Raiders United. 02:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Cirevam 01:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC)TheDoctor Fixing up the Creatures Section Not that it needs Much fixing, But Should i Add What the Creatures do in-Game, And How to Kill them? Just a thought -Zephyria 17:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, yeah, maybe. What about adding a Game section and putting that information in there (since it has to do with the game and not the theme)? I guess revealing how to beat them is okay. 17:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Please Stop Seriously. My edits to this page keep getting undone. They're not even being read. I know a great deal about lrr. And as a representative of RRU, I know more than most. Please, before undoing, at least discuss. Twice now. Please. Lair of Rockwhales 01:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have been reading it. And guess what-it's a preliminary picture. The creatures and their vehicles look a bit like Insectoids. And sources say similar things. You may know a ton about the theme, but I suspect a lot of that is from the game. 01:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I know ALMOST EVERYTHING about the theme. I have all the books and games (need a PAL Ps1.. need it...) and I know about beta stuff, even more than you (got an image of a beta game cover too). The Aliens don't look at all like insectoids, if anything they look like Crystaliens. And they aren't in vehicles. Besides, Lugnet infered they were Insectoids, lego never said it. And please stop undoing my edits Lair of Rockwhales 01:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) It's not a game cover. The image is from a preliminary poster, not from a beta game. They can't be called Crystaliens, those are too far in the future. Get someone else here, and fine, I guess you may know more than I though, but seriously...it's not LUGNET-it's a user-I've also seen the picture (and I agree with LUGNET). 01:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh where to begin. "They can't be called Crystaliens, those are too far in the future." I said they appear to resemble Crystaliens. I don't give crap about when Mars Mission was made, they don't resemble Insectoids. "it's not LUGNET-it's a user-I've also seen the picture (and I agree with LUGNET)" User on Lugnet. Not Lego though. "Seriously, you are not the expert on the theme itself-maybe on the game, but not the theme." I beg to differ. Maybe they don't resemble Insectoids. I get it, you know a lot about the theme. Yeah, I know what they resemble, but you need consensus of others to change it. 02:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) "It's not a game cover. The image is from a preliminary poster, not from a beta game." where did I ever say it's from a game? i have the book it's from. And it seems that these others (aka you) dissagree with me. Lair of Rockwhales 02:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Both of you, stop edit warring. That information can't really be confirmed, but it is interesting, so why not add it to a trivia section? 02:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :How would it fit under trivia? It's something that belongs under that category, just being undecided on. Lair of Rockwhales 02:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, for those of you who dislike my edits: http://www.rockraidersunited.org/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page Discuss there. Lair of Rockwhales 02:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Any more bad language appears on this page and I will block the offending user. Gladiatoring 03:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Where was there ever any bad language? Lair of Rockwhales 03:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::" I fix your page and you do crap to it", "I didn't do crap to it" Gladiatoring 03:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::How is that bad language? 03:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Depends on generation. In his generation, that's definitely bad language. In ours, it's more of on the line-some consider it so, some don't. 03:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::how is "crap" a bad word? It's not bad language, just harsher. nowhere near bad language. Also, what's wrong with swearing here anyways (not that I ever do above that)? Is there some rule page I didn't see? Lair of Rockwhales 03:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd also like to appologize for snapping so there and in june. I just get... I dunno, I just get serious about lrr. Anyways, there is a link to the rru wiki. it is a wip, but working on it to make it acurate on lrr data. Lair of Rockwhales 04:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) BF2 etc. for info on rock whales, see here: http://www.rockraidersunited.org/wiki/index.php?title=Rock_Whale --Cligra 18:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Beta Stuff * Different Rock Raiders insignia, with a red cog, instead of a silver drill. * New insect-like vehicle. I don't want to bother, but I haven't found either of these in TULB (could someone point it out?). This makes me wonder... where else did lugnet get this info? Lair of Rockwhales 03:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I removed it from the page because I can't find it on that page. Could someone with TULB point it out on pages 30-31? ::The "New insect-like vehicle" is actually old science fiction art, and I can't find any evidence of a different insignia. Hope this helps, --Cligra 23:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm angry BobaFett, we have digged through every single file of the game looking for items and we contribute and you guys repay us with rollbacks? This is one of the most stupidest things I have ever seen. RRU has the upper hand in knowledge and they are helping your forum and you roll their helpful information back? I suggest that this page will only be used by RRU members since you guys aren't helping at all. --CTXXTC 15:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :You've lost me. You start by moaning at BobaFett, then start saying "you guys". So, who is this aimed at? Also, this page can't be used by only a specific group. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 15:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ... I have had enough, this wiki is one of the worst communities EVER. I don't care whether you ban me or not, all you should know that the community itself fails. The pages aren't bad it's your admins rolling back useful edits. Go on ban me. I won't regret it. RRU will always be #1 in LRR information this will be at rock bottom, goodbye. --CTXXTC 17:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) * I asked for an explanation as to why you are moaning. I am not BobaFett and I cannot read minds, so tell me what your problem is and something can be said about it ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 17:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::That was several months ago, CT. Don't bring up old fights.TheLairOfRockwhales 00:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) We are a wiki, not a forum. We do things differently than you because of that. Please leave if you don't want to contribute. 18:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :RRU people aren't as used to big wikis like this. Our wiki... pretty much works this way: Baz started off a lot of pages, then I picked up and refined everything and made pages that weren't known about, and Anonymouse and other guys make edits from time to time. So sorry for our lack of know on how things go here. TheLairOfRockwhales 00:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I think what they're saying is that the members of Rock Raiders United know the theme and game quite well, and that they are getting frustrated that the useful and accurate information they are providing to this community is being rejected. The community there has explored every inch of the PC game files and has also looked into both versions of the PS1 game, and have also inspected the books, comics, sets, and everything else Rock Raiders related. They even have a programmer of the PC game, Karl White, as a member there who has been providing us with information on the game's development. Now when they try to add their useful finds and information here, and it is removed despite being correct, it's quite frustrating. That is no excuse to come to this talk page and flame like some of them have been doing, but the information they have been adding is correct and has no reason to be deleted. I am not excusing how they have been responding to these deletions, though - flaming and calling people stupid is no way to solve a problem. Jamesster.LEGO 18:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :It is likely then that the edit would of been undone due to not being formatted correctly or unsourced. Although we welcome the knowledge, if it is badly written or if it is just thrown in without any backing up (for instance, putting to RRU forum page, then it may be mistaken for spam or removed for not being backed up. Thanks for the clear, flame free post, --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 18:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that we should stop undoing Rock Raiders United edits (such as those by Lair of the Rockwhales and CTXXTC) because they know much more about the theme than us. We should admit that they know more than us, and leave it at that. --Cligra 18:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I removed earlier edits because a source was required. As I've said before for other things, it's not "RRU edits" on "us", it's RRU editors editing this wiki. I understand that there is a lot more knowledge on their end and if they comply with the MOS, then they can edit here and put all that knowledge in. 18:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::"I removed earlier edits because a source was required" ... /:| uh... isn't everything from in this page from Rock Raiders? Or do you mean citing? Becuase this page doesn't have any in the first place. TheLairOfRockwhales 04:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Also we have an LRR developer at RRU, ask him, he can verify nearly ALLL of the sources, case is settled. :If you edit it in with links and stuff, then its fine. Sign your posts please --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 20:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I appologize for CTX's behavior. TheLairOfRockwhales 00:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 10:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Monobook On the monobook skin the images knock the edit links around and leave gaps, is there any way this can be fixed without changing the horrible I mean oasis skin too much? --TheLairOfRockwhales 15:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Probably not - the only thing would be to move the images around a little, so they work well on both Kingcjc 18:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) This page lists the "Loader-Dozer" as unreleased. I call shenanigans because I recall that I had that specific set, the only Rock Raiders set I had. As well, a quick ebay search shows that the set existed and was released, at least two auctions feature the set. Please re-edit. 00:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Re-read the theme table, and look at the slot above the one for the unreleased Loader-Dozer. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 01:02, 12/13/2012